Magic in the water Epilogue
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: This story tells of what happened after Ashley and Hiro had found out that the beloved sea monster who saved their lives had come back reincarnated, as well as what happened in the following years since that fateful summer in the town of Glenorky, British Columbia


_**Magic in the water: Epilogue.  
**_

 ** _Having seen the film Magic in the Mirror, I actually loved the storyline and the twist ending that Ashley Black had found that Orky had come back. Having come close to her dad as well as finding out that Orky had come back when she saw her cookies eaten, Ashley had screamed in joy for the rebirth of Orky and more._**  
 ** _So I decided to write this story as a homage to the ending and to give a better aftermath of what happened to Ashley black and what happened to Wanda Bell who was sitting on the pier and dipping her foot into the waters of the lake when she was dragged into the water and then she just sighed to the feeling of comfort._**

It was about ten or fifteen years after finding out that Orky had come back, Ashley Black stood outside the beach house by the shore as she watched the ocean.  
As she stood on the pier outside her old beach house, she reflected with her memories of the day when she went to Glenorky on vacation with her dad and brother, it was on the first week when the monster Orky found her at the docks near the beach house and took her cookies and then went to tell her dad who didn't believe her.  
Afterwards the adventure followed within the few days, they went off to find the monster with her brother Josh and their friend Hiro, who turned out to be a Japanese son of the Japanese Aquatic researcher, instead of a little boy from China who came out of the hole Ashley's dad dug up in the sand.  
Together the three unravelled a Toxic waste scandal done by Mack Miller.  
When she and Hiro stay on the dock overnight and leave some cookies out. When she realizes that the cookies have been eaten Ashley screams with joy, which suggests that Orky is still alive, or reincarnated, which had the whole town wondering whom it, was that yelled aloud.

After that, fateful summer Ashley's life had changed for the better, but during that day, before she found out that Orky was alive she received a visit from Hiro and his father who were visiting the Blacks' rented summerhouse. When they came into the house they sat down on opposite chairs, Hiro's father translated everything for him so that Ashley can understand him.  
During their conversation between Hiro's father and Ashley black, Ashley had learnt from Hiro's father that Hiro was trying to get her attention earlier during the past week because he wanted to spend some free time with her. He came along along with his father for his scientific research into the local lake to find the famous sea monster Orky; he did not have any friends in Glenorky and wanted to impress her.  
Learning this, she told Hiro that she was glad that she and Hiro met. She told him that she thought he was Chinese, which made Hiro laugh before he spoke calling her Ashlee San. From then on, Hiro's father told Ashley that he was glad that she stayed with Hiro and thanked her for that.  
Afterwards Hiro's father gave him permission to stick around for a sleepover with her as friends whilst he continues his research. That following day then came; even Doctor Wanda Bell had suddenly changed when she suddenly found herself coming out of the waters. She wondered how she got down there in the first place. Was she dragged in by something in the water?  
She did not know but after that, she acted a little different from the way she was when she was treating her patients who had encountered the monster, in fact, she felt carefree at times but she did not let it show. Soon after, she started seeing Jack as a friend and a colleague.

As the summer went on for the black family, Ashley and Hiro spent some time together.  
Hiro learned to speak English so she could understand him and he taught her to speak Japanese, they spent days at the lake as well as in town whilst her dad and Joshua spent some time together.  
When the summer was almost ending, it was time for the Black Children to go home, Hiro and his father came by to Ashley's summerhouse to say their goodbyes.  
When Hiro spoke, he told that he had loads of fun getting to know her, that he hopes to spend another summer with her. Appreciating his almost perfect English statement, Ashley replied in Japanese saying that he was a kind boy to her and that she will not forget him. She even kissed him on the side of his cheek, which made him blush red.  
When Hiro said he would like to write to her, Ashley was happy to give him her address so that they can send letters to each other. She even promised to come and meet him one day in the next summer when they get the chance.  
In the following years, Ashley's friend Hiro started taking language classes in school to learn how to speak English so that he can speak to her online whilst Ashley took up learning to speak Japanese in School, so that she can understand her friend Hiro and his family.

After that vacation Joshua used his new Hero reputation to get into college where he studied engineering and Marine biology. Ever since that summer at Glenorky he became more responsible and forthright, training to become an environmentalist and a Marine biologist that then took off into a terrific career in his life.  
Ashley's dad Jack turned his radio psychology around. Whilst doing Radio psychology, he also started doing therapy sessions in person on the side. Whilst he did all that he even wrote a book about his experience in Glenorky, Canada with Wanda who co-wrote it as well, and pursuing a relationship with her for a few years before they got married.

As for Ashley, she studied writing and became a celebrated storybook writer whilst pursuing a relationship with her new friend Hiro who then became her first boyfriend.  
Hiro went on to becoming a teacher, a research assistant in Oceanography like his dad who got him through college and. Following those years they had loads of fun together, they even went back to Glenorky where Hiro got the chance to ask her to marry him.  
Accepting Hiro's proposal, Ashley was happy to marry him.  
The following summer they held their wedding at Glenorky town in Canada where they settled down as a couple and made a life there, but the two always remembered that summer when Orky had found them and they helped him.  
Bringing them to Orky's lair, Orky then moved to shore before it passed away succumbing to death.  
Soon after the wedding, Ashley and Hiro went on to settle down at Glenorky town where the two could be close to Orky the sea monster. Ashley became a beloved mother of two daughters named Holly Ren and Akira and a son named Kenji who were the darling children to her and Hiro became a devoted father.

When Hiro came to Ashley on the pier, he asked. "Are you still thinking of Orky?"

"Yeah Hiro, I've thought about him since the day he came into my life and made this an adventure." said Ashley when she turned to see her husband coming up to her and he held her from behind. they gazed upon the beautiful ocean bed before them and they marvelled on the sight.  
"I know, if it wasn't for my dad's research for Orky I wouldn't have met you Ashley san." said Hiro, whose English was pretty good.  
Ashley smiled at him before she kissed him and then spoke. "Well Orky can live in peace now, come we better make sure the children are asleep."  
With that the two walked back to their summer house to rest, but as they left the pier behind a sudden Guizor of bubbles blew up in the lake, indicating that another one of Orky's offspring is now swimming around under the water.

 _ **Well I wish that I had more of a story to write but that's all that I can think of at this time, so I hope that you'll enjoy reading it and comment on it.  
So always believe that there's magic in your hearts and let your imaginations guide you.**_


End file.
